¡Las reglas las digo yo!
by bella malfoy cullen
Summary: Bella esta aburrida que su sobre-protector amigo y secreto amor, no la vea con otros ojos. Por lo que cambiara un poco su apariencia y mucho su actitud, ¿caerá Edward ante esta nueva Bella?
1. Plan de conquista

**Los personajes pertenecen a nuestra queridísima SM, la historia sin embargo es mía. Espero les gusten mis loculas. Sin mas que decir, les dejo el capitulo 1.**

"(8) I´m sexy and i know it (8)

_Dioos ¿Edward, porque llamas tan temprano?_

Bella busco su celular en la cama, aun con los ojos cerrados, para contestarle a su mejor amigo, y amor secreto Edward. Tenía esa canción para él, solo para él.

Alo

¿estás lista Bella?

¿Por dónde vienes?

Estoy a dos cuadras de tu casa

Estaré lista cuando vengas con el café..

Ya lo tengo

Entonces, no, no estoy lista, cuando vengas, te bajas del carro, utilizas tu llave y te sientas, tengo que cortar, me meteré al baño.

Bella salto de la cama y se fue directo al baño.

Ahhh! Este definitivamente no es mi día, me quede dormida el día que quiero iniciar mi plan de seducción! Oh, si, tengo un plan! Conquistare a Edward!, llevo demasiados años enamorada en silencio de él, y con la ayuda de Alice, me siento lo suficientemente confiada para arriesgarlo todo, es hora de luchar por lo que quiero, y quiero a Edward!.

No puedo creerlo! Ni siquiera me he rasurado las piernas! No puedo ponerme algo que muestre mis piernas si no me rasuro las piernas! Y me pondré el short que compre con Alice, bueno, fui de compras con Alice el fin de semana, y acepte y compre todo lo que me dijo que volvería loco a Edward, así es que tengo suficiente ropa para 3 meses, sin repetir una sola prenda!

Hoy me pondré un short que comienza en la cintura y termina adonde termina mi pompi, con unos zapatos de plataforma y una blusa de tirantes. Espero que esto funcione, en serio que si.

…

¿Bella? Dijo Edward mientras entraba a la casa, sabía que no estaba lista, la conocía demasiado, estaba seguro que se había quedado leyendo hasta la madrugada uno de sus libros favoritos y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias, pero ella era la que había insistido en ir a hacer un día de pic-nic en la cabaña que quedaba a 4 horas de viaje en auto. Se sentó en el sillón individual que quedaba de frente a las gradas, así estaría listo para sujetar a Bella por cualquier accidente, sabia por experiencia que esto tendía a pasarle con demasiada frecuencia a Bella, y mientras él estuviera cerca, tomaría todas las precauciones posibles, no podría vivir sin su mejor amiga, que resultaba ser una chica tan guapa como torpe e inocente, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella o pensar en ella un minuto.

Edward escucho los pasos apresurados de Bella en la segunda planta, corría de un lado a otro, estaba a punto de subir, cuando ella apareció en las escaleras.

Edward! Estoy lista! - apareció Bella con una hermosa sonrisa.

_Ohh por Dioooos! ¿Que está usando?_

Edward trago con dificultad, se aclaro la garganta

Bella que.. ¿Qué es esa ropa? ¿te… (trago) ¿te… ¿adonde vas con eso?

Que sucede Edward? No me veo bien? – dijo bella mientras bajaba las gradas.

Te gusta mi nuevo conjunto? – pregunto mientras daba una vuelta deliberadamente lenta cuando estaba mostrando su trasero a Edward, no sabía mucho de las mujeres en la vida de Edward, pero si sabía que era un hombre al que le encantaba ver el trasero de las chicas, no que lo hiciera con ella claro, era demasiado respetuoso con ella para algo así. Pero hoy, sería diferente, hoy, ella podría las reglas.

Edward trago con dificultad, se aclaro la garganta, pero su voz siempre se escucho forzada.

Yo… dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello- yo.. claro, si, pero…

Pero?

Ehh.. vamos a un pic-nic .. ¿re.. recuerdas?

Claro que lo recuerdo Edward, la comida la deje lista desde ayer, pero recuerda, el calor es insoportable en estas fechas. No esperas que me ponga un pantalón con este clima cierto?

Yo.. eh.. pero… bueno…

Vamos Edward, no te gusta? – dijo Bella dando otra vuelta –

_¿Cómo diablos se supone que podre mantener mis ojos en el camino si tengo las piernas de Bella desnudas a la par mia? Y Dios mio! Ese short! Era una maravilla! El cuerpo de Bella es magnífico ya de por si, por que se pone eso? Recuerda Edward, compórtate! Es tu mejor amiga! No puedes acostarte con ella, a pesar que lo desees con toda tu alma! Ahh maldita conciencia! _

Yo..claro que me gusta, pero..

Si?

_Dile que se cambie! Dile! Si no le dices chocaran! Dile!_

Edward?

_Como puedo decirle que se cambie? Dios sabe cuánto deseo tenerla así vestida, en especial si vamos a estar solos en la cabaña, y .. por dios! Para Edward, no seas un pervertido, ella es tu amiga, no te puedes sobre pasar! _

Edward, ¿estás bien? Llevas dos minutos en silencio

Vámonos ya, adonde están las cosas?

En la cocina

De acuerdo, súbete al auto, yo traeré las cosas

_Me iré al infierno! Chocaremos, porque estaré distraído por verle las piernas a Bella en tooodo el camino. – ¿entonces por qué no le dijiste que se cambiara idiota? – mi maldita conciencia no me ayuda en nada, me dice que se lo diga y me dice que la siga viendo, definitivamente estoy loco. Definitivamente serán las 4 horas más largas de mi vida!_

Edward salió con las cosas, las metió en el maletero del auto, y dio un respiro hondo antes de subirse al auto.

_Compórtate Edward! No choques por verle las piernas a Bella!_

Lista?

Si – dijo mientras subía cruzaba una pierna sobre la otra, dándole a Edward una hermosa vista.

_Definitivamente no estoy listo para esto_

De acuerdo, vámonos entonces.

_Protégenos Dios, no me dejes distraerme con las piernas de Bella para no morir en un accidente automovilístico._

**Y bien? Que les pareció? Acepto comentarios, mientras sean constructivos..**

**Sean buenos: D y díganme que les pareció ok?**

**Es mi primera historia no sean malitos: D**

**Espero que les haya gustado mi ideíta que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza desde hace un par de días, pero no me animaba a publicarla.**

**:D byee **


	2. Masaje sorpresa

Masaje sorpresa

Bella conecto su ipod a la radio del auto para poner musica, que ya tenia estrategicamente preparada.

Edward, dime, ¿Ya tienes planes para el siguiente fin de semana?

Mmm ninguno, ¿Quieres hacer algo?

Vamos a la playa?

Claro, lo que tu quieras, _y con esa ropa si antes no te podia decir no a casi nada, jamas podre volver a usar esa palabra en mi vida mientras estes tu enfrente. Dios mio, dame concentración! En bikini? Mejor invento una excusa, asi no quiero verla, bueno.. No! Eso es ser masoquista!_

Sabes Edward, ya que vamos a hacer este picnic en la cabaña, con este clima podemos bañarnos en el lago ¿No crees?

-Mm claro Bella - Pero se dio cuenta muy tarde de su error, nadar en el lago significaria ver a su preciosa Bella en traje de baño, y el no tenia tanta fuerza de voluntad, pero ya no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Transcurrio el camino sin mayor complicación, ya habian pasado por tres horas de camino, sabian que era solo un trecho del camino en que habia trafico, pero luego se tranquilizaba de nuevo...

Sabes? El unico momento que no me gusta es este trafico que se forma inexplicablemente es este pedazo de carretera! Es como un choque fantasma o algo!

Lo se Bella, pero dura como 10 minutos, pasaran pronto, le dijo mientras trataba de tronar su cuello, solo él y Dios sabian lo tenso que estaba y el porque!

Edward, si te duele el cuello por tanto manejar, puedo darte un breve masaje sabes? En este periodo de trafico, ¿Quieres?

-Emm claro, pero com-No le quedo tiempo ni capacidad para terminar la pregunta, cuando volvio a ver a Bella ella ya estaba pasandose de su asiento al de el, ya que era tan pequeña no tenia difilcultad y con un movimiento rapido se coloco sobre el con sus rodillas a cada lado de el. Tenia algo de espacio porque el no se sentaba cerca del volante, pero aun así la chica estaba demasiado cerca para su estabilidad mental.

Bella.. (respiro) ... ¿Que..?

Tranquilo Edward, si te duele me avisas si?

Dios, aunque me estuviera matando no me quejaria!No podia tocarla, pero no sabia adonde poneer sus manos, asiesque las puso en su cintura, asi se concentraria en no moverlas de ahi.

_Vamos Bella, este es el primer movimiento, tiene que ser antes que llegemos a la cabaña, no tengas miedo!_ -Edward mi canción!- Comento ella con alegria.

Bella comenzo a moverse al compas de la musica, que casualmente era una con la que se tenia que mover mucho las caderas, y Edward ya sabia que ella amaba esa canción, por lo que no sospecharia nada.

Mjm - no podía decir nada, solo comenzo a separarla (siempre desde la cintura) de sus partes, para que no notara lo que sus movimientos estaban causando en que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no besarla en ese momento y tocarla como tanto deseaba.  
>Piiiiip<br>Un pito rompio su burbuja personal y se dieron cuenta que ya tenian que avanzar, Bella se quito rapidamiente y Edward no sabia si estar agradecido o molesto por tal interrupción.

_Llegamos gracias Dios! No hubo ningun choque y no tuve ningun paro cardiaco por estar viendo a Bella en este "conjunto", no se que le sucede, parece que alfin cedio a los caprichos de Alice y acepta la ropa que quiere que se ponga, no es que me queje claro, bueno, mientras utilice estas prendas exclusivamente conmigo, no tendre ningun problema, bueno, y si no estamos solos como hoy..._

Edward, me ayudas a con la canasta por favor? Voy a poner la mesa, tengo comida para comer en la cabaña y otra para el pic nic.

-Cielos Bella, quieres hacerme estallar con toda esta comid-Pero Bella estaba acomodando el mantel en la esquina opuesta y para no moverse de lugar, se puso de puntitas y estaba dandole un show espectacular de sus pompas y piernas con ese se dio la vuelta sonriente,

¿Que decias?

Ehh.. Yo... (respiración agitada). Sabes que, olvidalo, ire a darme una ducha de acuerdo?

Pero Edw-Pero el ya se habia ido a la habiatación pricipal para entrar al baño de la alcoba.  
>Una sonrisa crecio en la cara de bien, ahora, a llamar a Alice!<p>

Ring. Ring. Dios mio que tal? Como van las cosas? Ya acomodaste la mesa? Le diste el masaje? Ya te cambiaste de ropa? Adonde esta Edward?

Tranquila Alice, lo unico que no he hecho es cambiarme ropa, y Edward se fue volando a tomar una ducha despues de lo de la mesa, ¿No sera que estoy apresurando esto? Pregunto nerviosa.

Por su puesto que no! Ya han pasado años Bella y Edward nunca va a actuar sin un pequeño empujon, recuerda que aunque son muy buenos amigos, también es Jasper la razón por la que se conocen, y el esta conciente de eso! Pero tienes que confiar en mi! De acuerdo! Y ademas con, espera tengo otra llamada...

Edward? Que sucede? Paso algo? Sufrieron algun accidente? Por que me llamas?

ALICE por dios pixie tranquila, escucha, recuerdas la conversación que tuvimos el otro día sobre si me gustaba o no Bella?

Claro Edward, me dejaste claro que solo la veias como una amiga, recuerdas?

Bueno, la verdad es que, (suspiro) en realidad si me gusta, que me gusta no, me encanta! La adoro! Me fascina! Es mi princesa y le daría mi vida si me la pidiera, pero, Jasper, Emmet, no se como reaccionarian, y tampoco se si yo le gusto a Bella, no puedo creerlo,me siento como todo un adolecente, mo puedo pensar correctamente Alice! Me vine a encerrar al baño! Vine a escondme! Sabes que anda puesto Bella? Me quiere matar! Se que se lo pone sin ninguna pena porque soy yo quien la ve, y ella jamas pensaria que yo tengo pensamientos indecentes acerca de ella, pero, Alice! Esta espectacular! Siempre ha sido hermosa, pero me he podido contener porque nunca se arregla y anda ropa floja, por lo que me es facil recordar que es la hermana de Jasper y Emmet, pero hoy se ve como una diosa! Mas hermosa que nunca! Que hago pixie?

Bueno Edward, hasta que alfin aceptas tus sentimientos eh!Oh! Espera, tengo otra llamada..Alo?

Alice! He esperado por horas! Casi envejesco en el telefono!

Tranquila Bella, escucha, ve a cambiarte con lo que acordamos, y has todo acorde al plan, de acuerdo?Yo te llamare a las 8 esta noche ok? De cuerdo

Adios

Adios.

Alo?Si?Muy bien Edward, esto es lo que haras!...10 minutos despues de una larga charla, Edward salio de la habitación.

Bella, no hay agua, no me pude bañar, pero seguro regresa en el transcurso del dia, que quieres hacer?Bella? Adonde estas?En la cocina!Edward se encamino, aun dudando de las palabras de Alice.

-Sabes Bells, traje una peli-Ohhhh por Dios! Que es ese vestido! Tratas de matarme? Es eso acaso? Estoy pagando algo? Mmm o he hecho algo bueno y esta es mi recompensa.

Vio a bella con un corto vestido, cortisimo vestido mejor dicho, color amarillo, extremadamente corto, le cubria la pompa por completo, pero si se sentaba eso era otra acuerdo, nuevo plan, Bella no sale, al pic nic con ese vestido. Eso es solo para mis ojos. Alice tiene razon, hay que actuar si no la quiero perder! Quiza esta haciendo esto por un chico y se viste asi conmigo para sentirse comoda y luego salir asi al mundo y con otros chicos, no Cullen eso no lo permites!.

Entonces. La pelicula?

Claro!

Pero llevame en tu espalda si?(trago)no te llevare en mi espalda, eres capaz de soltarte y te golpearas.

De cuerdo, de frente entonces! Dijo ella mientras saltaba y ponia sus piernas en sus caderas y sus brazos en su al sillon esclavo! Ordeno ella.

Edward la tomo de las piernas y se la llevo al sillon de 3 personas para bajarla con cuidado en el del centro como a ella le gustaba. Se levanto y se fue a la cocina sin decir palabra mientras Bella se le quedaba viendo extrañada por su comportamiento.  
>-voy a traer las palomitas, quedate aqui<p>

-claro, Edward, me puedes traer un pedazo de pie de manzana? Lo deje en la mesa

El esbozo una sonrisa desde la cocina, -claro Bells...

Muchas gracias! Yo se! Una eternidad es poco en comparacion de lo que me he tardado! Pero tenia mi ultimo ciclo en la universidad, luego la tesis, la defensa.. En fin, lo he logrado! Y creanme que sus reviews nunca los olvide y me han dado mucha alegria! Al igual que sus follows! Espero que les guste aunque sea corto y les prometo que no me tardare para los siguientes.  
>¿Que les parece esta Bella?¿Y este Edward?Se me cuidan byeee :DRo<p> 


	3. El descubrimiento de Bella

Descubrimiento BPOV

_**Flasback**_

Ding dong

- Bella querida, ¿Puedes ir a ver quien es? Jasper dejo sus llaves

- Voy mamá

Bella se dirigio con tranquilidad a la entrada de la casa para encontrarse con su hermano preparada para pedirle algo a cambio de su amabilidad de abrirle la puerta cuando se encontro con unos ojos verdes que la dejaron sin respiracion y sin pensamientos.

-Hola, mi nombre es Edward Cullen, compañero de Jasper en una clase, Jasper esta en el auto bajando unas cosas- dijo con una sonrisa y una soltura envidiable - me dijo que tocara la puerta porque habia olvidado sus llaves, mucho gusto- le dijo mientras le tendia la mano para saludarla como un perfecto caballero.

-ahh hola! - respondio ella con una sonrisa autentica mientras le estrechaba la mano

Y en ese momento Bella se dio cuenta de lo que queria en un hombre y no era Jacob, el chico que siempre le coqueteaba y ella se sentia un poco o demasiado incomoda yextraña. No, lo que queria de un hombre lo tenia justo frente a ella y se llamaba Edward Cullen.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Desde ese día Bella mando a volar a Jake sin mayor explicación mas que le interesaba otro chico y seria su novio.

Mas no contaba con que su hermano sobreprotecto Jasper la tratara como una chiquilla frente a Edward, y aunque ella consiguio hacerse de la amistad de Edward, pudo notar como el nunca hacia bromas de doble sentido que si hacia con otras chicas (amigas de el y Jasper claro esta) y aunque con el paso d tiempo el siempre la saludaba con una calida sonrisa, un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, se dio cuenta que no pasaba de eso, ella veia todas estas cualidades en este hombre y no sabia que hacer para que el la dejara de ver como la hermanita de Jasper, y la viera por lo aue era ella, toda una mujer que queria estar con el.

No era tonta, si se habia acercado tanto era porque ella no le era indiferente, veia aue no le sonreia igual a todas las mujeres, a pesar de tener muchas amigas (que estaban tras el) el solamente se hacia el desentendido y evitaba su contacto.

Con ella en cambio le sonreia de una manera diferente al que le mostraba a alice, rosalie, incluso a su sobrina Jane, a ella la veia y le sonreia diferente, pero ya estaba harta de que no actuara, ella no lo hacia de manera directa porque habia llegado a conocerlo, y aunque habia tenido oportunidad de robarle un beso en repetidas ocasiones, tanto ella como el, el nunca habia actuado, se quedaba nervioso cerca de ella pero no se animaba a dar el paso final.

Por eso hablo con Alice, su mejor amiga y confidente, le conto lo sucedido y como siempre, pudo contar con su apoyo moral y un plan para que todo se diera de una buena vez por todas. Y contra Alice nunca, pero nunca se apuesta, porque Alice siempre gana y ella esperaba de verdad que siguiera con la racha ganadora con este plan que habia formado con ella.

El plan en terminos generales era simple, cambiaria su forma de vestir frente a Edward para que la dejara de ver como una niña o amiga y la comenzara a ver como una mujer todo el tiempo. Y lo llevarían al borde de sus emociones y sentimientos hacia ella para obligarlo a actuar de manera que no le importara ni Jasper ni nadie en absoluto mas que ellos dos. Para que no hubiera vuelta atras y estar juntos, como debia ser, como estaba destinado.  
>.<p>

.

.  
>muchas gracias: CorimarCautela y Bitah Hawhtorne Cullen Hale un abrazo :)<p>

**Hola! Es un pequeño pequeño capitulo, como agradecimiento y para que vieran como surgio esto del plan de Bella, que medidas desesperadas tendra que tomar para que nuestro Edward pueda portarse a la altura y llevarse el premio mayor, a su Bella.**  
><strong>Un abrazo!Byeee<strong>

**Roro**


	4. Preparativos para el pic-nic y algo más

**Preparativos para pi-nic y algo más**

Un dia antes del dia del pic-nic

Habitación de Alice.

2 chicas discutiendo, una en ropa interior y otra sacando ropa del closet y tirandola a la cama.

- pruebate esto, le fascinara a Edward!

- Que noo Alice entiende por favor!

- Bella no seas necia por Dios! Tu sabes bien que si quieres que Edward haga algo al respecto y puedan tener una relación o aunque sea un misero beso, tienes que cambiar tu aspecto!

-Alice por favor! Si no me quiere asi, no me querra con diferente ropa!- Bella el esta loquito por ti! Puedo verlo por la forma en que te mira! Por la forma en que te sonríe! Puedo ver como siempre te esta viendo, siempre pasa pendiente de ti! Pero tiene muy presente el que seas la hermana de Jasper, lo cual es una completa tontería! A Edward no le importa que yo salga con Jasper mientras no sepa detalles de nuestra vida, a Jasper no le importara si ustedes salen! Este temor por que Jasper se moleste es ridiculo!Escuchame bien Isabella! Mi plan funcionara, Edward olvidara que tienes hermano y terminaran juntos como ambos quieren, SI escuchas y sigues mi plan! -No lo se Alice, sabes que me encanta y no puedo parar de sonreir cuando esta aqui, ademas que nos la pasamos super bien, ¿Que tal si todo se torna incomodo al tratar algo con el?- Bella, el también se siente atraido escuchame bien! No se porque no me entiendes. Eres mas necia que mandada a hacer!- mmm es que, que va a pensar de mi!? Tu eres pequeña y delgada, yo tengo piernas y aunque soy bajita, soy mas alta que tu, ese short me quedara como un cuturina! - bueno, no te lo pongas y vistete con tu ropa de nuevo- gracias a Di-

-chicaaas! Ya llegue!Ya alistaron la - la chica sequedo extrañada - bella porque te estas poniendo tu ropa?

- hay no! Tu también Rosalie? No quiero ponerme Nada de esto! Me siento rara e incomoda. Ademassiento que me aprovecho del pic-nic para seducir a Edward, eso es bajo, siento que le robo su inocencia saben? Vestirme asi para provocarlo a que actue de una vez.

la chica rubia se sento en una esquina de la cama y comenzo a examinar el short de cintura alta - no te preocupes Bella, usa tu ropa normal si quieres, asi puedes ser la amiga de Edward para siempre y aconsejarlo para quedar bien frente a sus novias...

La chica se dejo de vestir -que quieres decir con eso?

- bueno, esque no les he contado acaso? Ambas chicas negaron con la cabeza por lo que la rubia continuo -Edward recibio la llamada de una entusiasmada Tanya Denali porque vendra el miercoles de la semana que viene y por supuesto esta lista para acaparar toda la atención de Edward, en especial con esos nuevos modelitos que se maneja,¿ Han visto la nueva foto de perfil que tiene Tanya? Esa ropa esta increible, me comprare un top como el de ella, en otro color claro esta! Y se me vera mucho mejor que a ella, ella es un 8 pero yo soy un 10.

- tanya vendra? Porque? Que tiene que estar haciendo ella aca? La vez pasada Edward no tuvo tiempo para ella por sus examenes, pero ahora esta libre y nadie podra liberarlo de sus brazos, ash! No puede ser!-

Sus amigas se le quedaron viendo con una mirada que decia ¿Que vas a hacer entonces?

Bella con un sonoro supiro, arrebato el short de las manos de ls rubia y se quito el pantalon al mismo tiempo - bueno, ¿Que esperan? Manos a la obra! Necesito muchos cojuntos y los zapatos que convinen! Que sean plataforma Alice! No usare tacon porque no quiero pasar en el hospital enyesada de un pie, plataformas! Se que a Edward lo hemos catalogado como un "ass man"* y quiero llevarlo al borde de su cordura! Pero también quiero mostrarme femenina en la parte del frente, asiesque blusas con escote no estariam mal tampoco, ¿Que hacen ahi paradas? Muevanse! Rapido! Tengo que ir a preparar la comida para mañana y rasurarme! Alice mueve estas piernecitas tuyas y ve a comprarme un par de plataformas de mi talla, ya sabes que me pondre, vestire todo lo que me des. Rosalie, ayudame con mi cabello, dime como peinarmelo como la otra vez, note como Edward se me quedo viendo, ademas! Escuche como murmuraba cabello de sexo o algo asi, sabes que Alice, dame esa bolsa de victorias secret que me compraste y te regrese.

Las chicas sequedaron quietas los primeros 2 minutos del discurso, estaban sorprendidas y jamas se hubieran imaginado que Bella podria actuar como una mini Alice para organizar las cosas como ella, luego del shock las chicas se pararon a hacer lo que Bella las mando a hacer y terminaron dos horas despues con la maleta de Bella completa, lista con el orden de prendas que tenia que vestir para que no se confundiera y Bella se sento frente al gran mueble de Alice con un espejo inmenso que hasta focos tenia al rededor, con una experta Rosalie a su lado poniendo cremas y peinando el cabello de Bella con el look que habian denominado (despues de haber escuchado a Edward) cabello de sexo.

- muy bien, ya sabes como actuar, te llamare a las 8 pm de ese dia para que Jasper deje de molestarlos, me llamas cuando tengas la primera oportunidad y no te olvides de la ropa interior, que combine con lo que te pones, y si se te sale un tirante para que Edward sea conciente de lo que usas bajo esta nueva ropa, mejor! - dijo la pixie mientras le tomaba una foto a la nueva y decidida Bella con ese peinado.

- muy bien, ahora me voy, preparare la comida para mañana, me rasurare y me ire a despidio con un beso y un abrazo de sus amigas y paso por la sala donde se encontraban Edward, Jasper y Emmet viendo la televisión.- Adios chicos - con una sonrisa super coqueta a Edward mientras le tomaba la mano - me vas a dejar Edward? Dejare mi auto aqui ya que el fin de semana saldremos y Jasper tampoco estara en la casa y Charlie se ira a pescar, no quiero dejar a mi bebe solito, se quedara en el parqueo de tu casa - y le dedicaba otra sonrisa (dandole la espalda estrategicamente a Jasper y Emmet.

Ejem - claro, vamos Bells, regreso en un rato chicos - dijo el chico siguiendo a Bella y viendo su peinado que tanto le encantaba.

Le abrio la puerta de su auto y dio la vuelta al auto para llevar a Bella a su casa.  
><em>Controlate hombre! Su cabello asi grita a "acabo de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida y quiero mas" es que acaso no puede vere el efecto que causa en los hombres? Solo recuerdo el dia que lo llevo asi al centro comercial y nos encontramos al soquete de Mike, babeando al verla, ni recordar al cretino de Jake que nunca le habia hecho caso y ese dia hasta cita le pidio el imbecil! Gracias a Dios le dijo que estaba ocupada porque sentia que me daba algo!<em>  
>Edward?<p>

Si?

Estas muy callado, ¿Pasa algo?

No, nada Bella, ¿Estas segura aue quieres irte mañana de pic-nic hasta la casa del lago? Podemos hacerlo aqui cerca si quieres y duermes con las chicas.

¿Es que no quieres que vayamos a ala casa del lago?

No, no es eso! _Esque tenerte solo para mi, no creo poder resistirlo. Hay un lago ahi, hay una CAMA ahi! Por favor que no se peine asi mañana o no la dejare salir de esa cama en todo el fin de semana aunque me acuse luego y me lleven a la carcel!_Es solo pensando en que te puedes cansar o algo asi, pero si quieres ir, yo tambien quiero.

Llegamos señorita, ¿Quieres que haga algo para mañana?

Como que? Quemar el agua? Hahaha, solo traeme cafe y si quieres puedes llevar twister, scrabble, unas peliculas, palomitas, chucherias, y bloqueador y bronceador porque no he tenido tiempo de comprar. Ah si, lleva hielera con sorbete y crema shantilli y chocolate liquido para el postre, ¿Quieres entar un rato?

Ehh _¿entrar a una casa sola contigo con ese cabello? Solo para llevarte a tu habitacion. Por Dios Edward es tu amiga, no seas un miserable y deja de pensar en ella de esa forma._ No, les dije a Emmet que pasaria comprando unos dulces y sabes como se pone si se le promete algo y no se hace bien,

buenas noches

Buenas noches Bella

Se dieron un beso de despedida en la mejilla, demasiado cerca y lejos de los labios del otro.

—

Alice bajo las gradas y llego a la sala -Edward que rapido regresaste de donde Bella, puedes venir a mi habitación por favor?

-ehh, claro pixie, ya regreso chicos

Alice cerro la puerta de su habitación mientras Edward se sentaba en su ahora ordenada y vacia cama.

-que sucede Alice?

-edward- le dijO la chica mientras se sentaba en el taburete de su hermoso tocador. - dejame preguntarte algo muy importante

-que sucede?

- tu... Sientes algo por Bella? La quieres?

- que? Claro que la quiero Alice, es mi mejor amiga, porque tu pregunta?

-¿ es solo eso lo que sientes por ella? ¿Sentimientos de amistad?¿ No te gusta ni nada?

- ejem, claro que no Alice, estas loca? Es mi mejor amiga! Y la hermana de Jasper! Uno de mis mejores amigos! Como crees eso?

- ah bueno, esta bien, solo te preguntaba porque no queria que hubieeran malos entendidos luego

- que quieres decir con eso?

- digo, ahora que ya se que Bella no te gusta ni nada, no tendras ningun problema que tenga un pequeño cambio de look y que no te molestaras cuando los chicos hagan fila para invitarla a salir

- cambio de look? Bella no te deja hacer eso con ella recuerdas enana?

-estas seguro Edward? Quiza se sentia insegura antes, pero ya le dije que solo se tiene que acostumbrar y luego no le molestara para nada la ropa que tengo lista para ella, ya compre ropa para que use el lunes y la vean todos en la universidad.

-que? Que mmm que clase de ropa?

- bueno, la veras cuando la ande puesta y lo notaras, he pensado que se note el cambio y luego se vuelva un poco mas sutil, o talvez Mmmm

- bueno Alice, ua te lo dije, ella es mi amiga y solamente, y no crero que deberias hacer eso, ademas, ella no aceptara, no insistas, voy a abajar ahora

- oh de acuerdo Edward, te veo el lunes cierto?

-ah si, adios

Y un muy confuso Edward salio de la habitación de su hermana.

—

**Ass man: se refiere a un hombre al que el atributo que mas le gusta de la mujer son sus pompas y un boobs man es que el atributo que mas le atrae de una mujer son es su busto.**

—

**Hola! Espero que les guste y sepan como Bella tomo la determinación de ir tras lo que quiere, al parecer tener algo de competencia hace "avivar" a las personas :p**

**Gracias mireca22**

**Un abrazo!**

** Byee**

**Roro**


	5. La mañana del Pic Nic EPOV

Miembros de la familia Cullen: Esme, Carslile, Alice y Edward Cullen.

Miembros de la familia Swan: Renee, Charlie, Jasper, Isabella Swan.

Día: Sabado, hora: 6:00 am, Lugar: habitacion de Edward.

EPOV

(8) i have to praise you like i should ... i have to praise you... i have to praise you like i do (8)

Sono la alarma con la cancion "praise you" de fatboy slim, me llenaba de energia y me hacia pensar en Bella, por lo que no me costaba levantarme demasiado.

aunque no habia dormido muucho, recordando lo que le habia hablado con Alice acerca de Bella, la verdad es que: si, le gustaba, le encantaba y fascinaba su modo de ser y de ver la vida, la encontraba atractiva y era su mejor amiga, de lo unico que no hablaba con ella era de otras chicas, y agradecia profundamente que ella no le hablara de otros chicos, primero porque no parecia estar interesada en nadie (lo cual agradecia todos los dias, porque no pensaba que seria capaz de soportarlo) y porque se moriria de celos y no sabria que aconsejarle en caso le pidiera consejo.

Pero aunque a Alice le habia negado al 100% sentirse atraido de Bella en cualquier forma, algo lo tenia preocupado que no lo dejo dormir muy bien, las palabras de Alice rondaban su cabeza, ¿se dejaria cambiar por Alice?¿Al fin habia sucumbido ante todos los intentos anteriormente fallidos de Alice? ¿era por alguien en particular? ¿a que se referia con que despues se sentiria segura para vestirse asi? ¿y porque el lunes tenia que comenzar con ese cambio? _vamos Cullen, tu puedes ir el lunes a dejarla a la universidad para mostrarle tu apoyo, y asi aprovechas para verla, asi te cercioras que ningun perro se le acerque. Aunque claro, si no estas dispuesto a hacer nada con ella, deberias dejarla que salga con otros, has tenido suerte que no se haya dado cuenta de como asustaste a Eric y a Matt para que se alejaran de ella cuando descurbriste sus inteciones hacia Bella Esta conciencia me iba a matar, con su doble moral._

Levantandose de la cama, tomo una ducha, busco su ropa, metio las cosas que habia pedido Bella que llevara y se fue a comprar unos cafes bien cargados, estaba seguro que Bella seguia dormida, le llamaria hasta estar cerca de la casa para que durmiera mas, siempre era la misma historia, llamaba a Bella, la despertaba con la llamada mas bien, ella respondia, lo invitaba a pasar con la llave que le habia dado justamente por esta razon, y esperaría a que estuviera lista, lo bueno es que ella casi no se tardaba, en alistarse, solo en bañarse, parecia convertirse en sirena o algo cuando estaba en la ducha, se tardaba una eternidad, pero la verdad es que nunca le habia importado esperarla. Era su mejor amiga, la hermana mejor de uno de sus mejores amigos Jasper y el primo de otro de sus mejores amigos Emmet, aunque creia que su paciencia era mas porque se sentia atraido hacia ella y casi nunca le podia decir que no a nada, simplemente le encantaba verla sonreir, y si le tenia que decir que si a todo para que eso sucediera, eso haria.

Sus pensamientos regresaban a la conversacion con Alice, pero trato de despejarse, ya estaba a dos cuadras de la casa de Bella y la llamo.

B: Alo

¿estás lista Bella?

B: ¿Por dónde vienes?

Estoy a dos cuadras de tu casa

B:Estaré lista cuando vengas con el café..

Ya lo tengo

B: Entonces, no, no estoy lista, cuando vengas, te bajas del carro, utilizas tu llave y te sientas, tengo que cortar, me meteré al baño.

Edward sonrío, lo sabia, se bajo del auto al llegar frente a la casa Swan y abrió con su llave, se sentó en el sillón que estaba frente a las gradas y espero.

No tenia idea lo que vería a continuación.

* * *

><p>Holaaaa!<p>

despues de mil años! yo se!

ya termine (hace un tiempo) mi tesis, me gradue y estoy trabajando arduamente, iba a postear algo hace un tiempo pero al no encontrar el documento me desanime un poco, hace poco me escribio alguien diciendome que iba a estar pendiente y me alegro como no tienen idea!

este es solo un pequeño bloque de algo que acabo de escribir, no era el que perdi, pero es solo para decirles que hoy si estoy aqui de lleno!

hoy mismo empezare con el siguiente capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y no muy repetitivo, solo queria mostrar un poco mas del punto de vista de Edward.

Un abrazo a todas! :D

P.D: ya estoy a prendiendo a usar esto! espero que hoy se lea mejor que los anteriores :D


	6. Regla N1: deja que use sus sentidos

Edward, en la cocina, dando vueltas, sirviendo un vaso de jugo y uno de soda.

_Bien, tranquilizate Edward, Bella esta en el sillón esperandote con las palomitas y el pie de manzana, la llevaste al sillon como caballito solo que esta vez estaba al frente y no en tu espalda, deja de babear y comportate!_

_Dios! porque me haces esto! es una tortura, cuando llevaba a Bella al sillón no quería bajarla, bueno, si queria, pero queria quedarse apoyado sobre ella y besarla hasta que perdiera el sentido._

Edward? porque tardas tanto?. escucho desde la sala de la cabaña.

Si! ya voy!

Edward llevo todo y se sentó a la par de Bella, colocando los dos vasos en la mesa que tenian enfrente, le dio su pie de manzana y las palomitas las puso junto a los vasos.

Volvio a ver a Bella que le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, lo cual le saco una sonrisa a el, era su Bella, su amiga, no tenia que preocuparse por tonterias de estar interesada en alguien, era su mejor amigo despues de todo, ya se lo habria dicho, ¿cierto?, con este pensamiento puso la pelicula y puso su brazo al rededor de Bella, como hacian siempre que veian una pelicula.

Habia llevado su memoria USB con 20 peliculas para que Bella escogiera, entre comedias romanticas, de accion, de miedo y solo graciosas, para que tuviera de donde elegir, Bella escogia las peliculas y todo lo que tenia que elegir, dependiendo de su humor, por lo que le llevo opciones, tenia a Bella a su lado y el control en la otra mano para escoger desde ahi, la usb ya la habia conectado al dvd que llevaba esa funcion.

y bien Bella? que tipo de peli-

MMMM

Edward volvio a ver a Bella con los ojos abiertos y la boca abierta, _que es ese sonido? fue ese un gemido?_

LA vio y trago duro, Bella habia tomado con sus dedos un trozo de manzana del pie, y lo estaba saboreando de verdad, y a Edward se le seco la garganta y la sangre se le fue hacia el sur.

Be- mjm - Bella?

Edward! ya probaste el pie?! esta delicioso! lo compraste de la panaderia que nos conto Alice? Dioos esta para morir! anda prueba!

Edward no tuvo tiempo para protestar, ya tenia la boca medio abierta por el shok inicial de escuchar gemir a Bella, y ella aprovecho el momento y metio dos de sus dedos a su boca, con un pedazo de manzana, Bella tenia la costumbre de solo comer lo de adentro del pie y se lo dio de la misma forma a Edward, solo la manzana.

Y tuvo los dedos de Bella en su boca, por instinto se trago el pedazo de manzana y se quedo lamiendo los dedos de Bella, la respiración de ambos se hizo pesada y el sabia que estaba mostrando el deseo que tenia por Bella, estaba seguro que no estaba disimulando nada, pero en ese momento, no se sentía capaz de parar, chupo los dedos con su lengua de la mejor manera que pudo, y vio los ojos chocolate de Bella oscurecerse un poco mas. _Deseo._ Bajo su vista a su boca, la boca de Bella estaba medio abierta, bajo un poco mas, vio el escote de el vendito vestido y vio como su pecho subia y bajaba de una manera rapida, estaba respirando superficialmente. Subio su vista de nuevo, a sus ojos y de manera lenta dejo de saborear los dedos de Bella y los dejo libres.

Bella saco lentamente los dedos y bajo su mano y su brazo hasta la rodilla de Edward.

Las luces se apagaron, y esto parecio a ayudar a quitar la tension que se sentia en la sala.

¿Que sucedio? pregunto Bella volviendo a ver a todos lados.

Edward se concentro de nuevo en lo que tenia que hacer, y le contesto a Bella. Ah si, a estado sucediendo ultimamente en el área, creo que Jasper vino la semana pasada con Alice y me comento de esto, creo que me dijo que venian en 15 dias unas personas para revisar que pasa.

Si quieres hacemos otra cosa para mientras viene la luz, quieres leer un rato?

Bella le mostro una hermosa sonrisa. Parecía tranquila, pero el que se fuera la luz no estaba en los planes, bueno si, estaba un plan B para prácticamente todas las cosas que habia planeado, (todas las que envolvian electricidad, puesto que Alice ya le habia contado lo de la luz) pero no esperaba hacerlas porque francamente no se sentía lo suficientemente lista para hacer nada de eso.

Gracias Edward, pero que se supone que haras tu para mientras? verme leer? - pregunto mientras giraba los ojos y se reia de su broma. -Si- dijo Edward y Bella dejo de sonreir para sentir que su corazon latia mas rapido por lo dulce que era Edward. _ al demonio, lo hare! tu puedes Bella!_ - bueno, ya que lo pienso, si yo te hice un masaje a ti, porque no me haces un masaje tu a mi? - le pregunto con una gran sonrisa mostrandole todos los dientes.

-De acuerdo, pero sera corto porque tu masaje fue corto de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo - Bella se levanto del sofa, y comenzo a bajar el ziper de su cortisimos vestido - traigo el traje de baño, me haces el masaje y despues nos vamos a nadar si?

-de acuerdo - dijo Edward, aunque su voz se escuchaba forzada, no podía dejar de ver a Bella. _Bella se esta quitando el vestido! esta bajando su ziper, corto ziper ya que es un mini vestido, pero no hay problema, bien, lo abrió, lo bajo. Diooooooooooss! gracias Dios! puedo comprobar que existes! este es un premio por lo que hice en una vida pasada? porque si es asi tengo que agradecerte de todo corazón! el traje de baño es amarillo como el vestido, se ve lindo, la parte de arriba no es muy escotada, que bueno, la parte de abajo se ve muy normal, que bueno que no es una tanga o algo pareci- _sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal, Bella se dio la vuelta y pudo ver la parte de atrás de la parte de abajo del traje de baño de Bella, sus instintos aparecieron, sentía que era un cavernicola, no quería que nadie mas la viera, estaba de pronto, preocupado porque el lago estuviera ocupado por personas de otras cabañas de los alrededores, no podría aguantar que alguien mas la viera. Ya tenia demasiado con lo del pie, escucharla gemir hizo que pensara mil y una cosas que queria hacer con Bella, y no involucraba nada de ropa.

Bella dio una vuelta y le pregunto si le gustaba y lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar dificultosamente y asentir.

-Bien Edward, adonde me darás el masaje? porque no vamos a una de las habitaciones y me acuesto para que me lo hagas? -qu-qu- el que?!- el masaje tontin! - dijo Bella mientras se iba a meter a una habitacion, dejando a un Edward hambriento y sediento pero nada de la comida que llevaban podria satisfacerlo.

Con un pesado suspiro se levanto y camino lentamente hacia la habitacion _que es esto? un regalo o un castigo? no se si tengo suficiente fuerza para comportarme de forma civil con Bella en el masaje que quiere, tranquilo Edward tu puedes, es tu amiga, y le tocaras los hombros, solamente! bueno, los brazos y la espalda, solo eso, no hay problema Edward, se fuerte, sera un masaje corto y luego te iras a enfriar al lago. _Volvio a suspirar y entro a la habitación.

* * *

><p>:)<p> 


End file.
